rayman_legends_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayman Legends Adventures series
Rayman Legends Adventures series, is an upcoming animated adventures series. Unlike most other adventures series movies, the movies in this series, although some pictures related to them are on YouTube under 4kids' channel. This series stars a team of heroes who came from a different universe and are adventuring into other universes to explore, be more social, and battle bitter enemies with their special skills and close allies. GLADES OF DREAMS TEAM *Riley *Elycia *Grand Minimus *Teensy Queen *Barbara *Olympia *Toby *Denko *Parafly-Lum *Fojo *Faja *Claite *Picky *Icky *Blicky *Sune *Dicky *Aurora *Chicky *Tiancky *Jicky *Blossona *Ostron *Julia *Flight-Swift *Gina *Ari *Yusi *Tiffany *Kristie *Presto *Mathra OTHER MEMBERS *Mike *Edward *Sammy *Morty *James *Mathilda *Fabio *Chester *Maria *Tanya *Molly *Joseph *Conrad *Wally *Berthold *Taylor *Kacey *Charles *Leilah *Lucy *Maggie *Katrina *Petunia *Belle *Sophie *Kyle *Jerry *Dave *Vivian *Jake *Lily *Stephanie *Air-Swift *Ellie *Jeremy *Jennifer *Abrielle *Kadie *Giant Longneck Lizard *Jane *Cody *Henry Section heading These movies from 2016 consist of at least all original members. The status of the backup allies will be determined, based on whether or not the allies appeared in the same movie. SEASON 1 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pinocchio #Rayman Legends Adventures in Dumbo #Rayman Legends Adventures in Bambi #Rayman Legends Adventures in Cinderella #Rayman Legends Adventures in Alice in Wonderland #Rayman Legends Adventures in Peter Pan #Rayman Legends Adventures in Lady and the Tramp #Rayman Legends Adventures in Sleeping Beauty #Rayman Legends Adventures in 101 Dalmatians #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Sword in the Stone #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Jungle Book #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Aristocats #Rayman Legends Adventures in Robin Hood #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Rescuers #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Fox and the Hound #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Great Mouse Detective #Rayman Legends Adventures in Oliver and Company #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Little Mermaid #Rayman Legends Adventures in Beauty and the Beast #Rayman Legends Adventures in Aladdin #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Lion King #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pocahontas #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Rayman Legends Adventures in Hercules SEASON 2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Mulan #Rayman Legends Adventures in Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood #Rayman Legends Adventures in Tarzan #Rayman Legends Adventures in Dinosaur #Rayman Legends Adventures in Bambi 2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True #Rayman Legends Adventures in Recess: School's Out #Rayman Legends Adventures in Return to Never Land #Rayman Legends Adventures in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure #Rayman Legends Adventures in Toy Story #Rayman Legends Adventures in Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers #Rayman Legends Adventures in 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Emperor's New Groove #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Jungle Book 2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in A Bug's Life #Rayman Legends Adventures in Toy Story 2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin #Rayman Legends Adventures in Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Rescuers Down Under #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Fox and the Hound 2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Monsters, Inc. #Rayman Legends Adventures in Finding Nemo #Rayman Legends Adventures in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant WerewolfRayman Legends Adventures in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea #Rayman Legends Adventures in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #Rayman Legends Adventures in Aladdin: The Return of Jafar SEASON 3 #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Mulan 2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Atlantis: The Lost Empire #Rayman Legends Adventures in Lilo and Stitch #Rayman Legends Adventures in Treasure Planet #Rayman Legends Adventures in Brother Bear #Rayman Legends Adventures in Home on the Range #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Incredibles #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Tigger Movie #Rayman Legends Adventures in Piglet's Big Movie #Rayman Legends Adventures in Chicken Little #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Wild #Rayman Legends Adventures in Bolt #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Princess and the Frog #Rayman Legends Adventures in Toy Story 3 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Big Hero 6 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Inside Out #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Good Dinosaur #Rayman Legends Adventures in Zootopia #Rayman Legends Adventures in Kung Fu Panda #Rayman Legends Adventures in Ice Age #Rayman Legends Adventures in Madagascar #Rayman Legends Adventures in An American Tail #Rayman Legends Adventures in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie SEASON 4 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pokémon Movie 1: Mewtwo Strikes Back #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 1 #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Secret of NIMH 1 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Atlantis: Milo's Return #Rayman Legends Adventures in Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch #Rayman Legends Adventures in Brother Bear 2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pokémon Movie 2: The Power of One #Rayman Legends Adventures in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pokémon Movie 3: Spell of the Unknown #Rayman Legends Adventures in An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pokémon Movie 4: Celebi - Voice of the Forest #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pokémon Movie 5: Latias and Latios #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pokémon Movie 6: Jirachi - Wish Maker #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists #Rayman Legends Adventures in An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island #Rayman Legends Adventures in Evan Almighty #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock #Rayman Legends Adventures in Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time #Rayman Legends Adventures in Pokémon Movie 7: Destiny Deoxys #Rayman Legends Adventures in Tarzan 2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire #Rayman Legends Adventures in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa SEASON 5 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Fast and Furious #Rayman Legends Adventures in Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Rayman Legends Adventures in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #Rayman Legends Adventures in Once Upon A Forest #Rayman Legends Adventures in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Care Bears Movie #Rayman Legends Adventures in Jurassic Park #Rayman Legends Adventures in Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation #Rayman Legends Adventures in Ice Age 2: The Meltdown #Rayman Legends Adventures in Shark Tale #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Lion King 1 1/2 #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Lost World: Jurassic Park #Rayman Legends Adventures in An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster #Rayman Legends Adventures in Up #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze #Rayman Legends Adventures in Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland #Rayman Legends Adventures in Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights #Rayman Legends Adventures in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar #Rayman Legends Adventures in Jurassic Park 3 #Rayman Legends Adventures in Mickey's House of Villains #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses #Rayman Legends Adventures in Sophia the First: Once Upon a Princess SEASON 6 #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Ant Bully #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Black Cauldron #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends #Rayman Legends Adventures in Ice Age 4: Continental Drift #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave #Rayman Legends Adventures in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island #Rayman Legends Adventures in The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands Voice Cast *Jack Black as Riley *Laura Bailey as Elycia *Tara Strong as Parafly-Lum *Kristen Bone as Barbara *Rachael Lillis as Olympia *Nathan Vetterlein as Toby *Dennis Bateman as Denko *Janice Kawaye as Ari *Grey DeLisle as Yusi *Roger L. Jackson as Claite *Kevin Sorbo as Picky *Patrick Pinney as Icky *Rob Paulsen as Blicky *Candi Milo as Sune *Meredith Zeitlin as Dicky *Veronica Taylor as Gina *Nicole Bouma as Julia *Kerry Williams as Tiancky *Sam Riegel as Chicky *Elizabeth Daily as Fojo *Russi Taylor as Faja Trivia Rayman Legends Adventures series is disturbited by 4Kids Productions, Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar, Universal Pictures, Dreamworks Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, Nintendo, and Hanna Barbera Movies.